This invention relates to anti-microbial radiation fixtures within HVAC equipment.
This invention relates to modular, anti-microbial radiation fixtures that may be positioned in tandem to provide adequate radiation coverage of large areas as may be found in heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems. Previous approaches have entailed using hard wired fixtures, with the necessity for many wires and cable running throughout the installation, or complex and expensive connection methods. The fixtures are generally mounted on a support structure within the equipment.
This invention consists of interlocking, modular anti-microbial radiation fixtures that mount on a custom rack or bracket, which in turn are used to irradiate an air stream and/or surfaces within an HVAC (heating, ventilating, air conditioning) system such as filter elements, air conditioning coils, drip pans and duct wall surfaces, thereby reducing the formation of molds and fungus on those surfaces. The operating fixtures may also reduce fungi, bacteria and virus in a moving air stream within which they are used. The invention may utilize inexpensive electrical connections in combination with a simple mechanical locking method. Each module engages mechanically and electrically with the next one and the desired coupled component is in turn slid into position on a rack support or bracket with final connection to power being in the form of a cable which plugs into the last unit of the set.
It is an object of the present invention to provide interlocking, modular anti-microbial radiation fixtures that mount on a custom rack or bracket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means of having modular fixtures that are positioned in tandem and which may be combined to adequately cover a large variety of applications.
It is still another important object of the invention to provide a modular anti-microbial radiation fixture that may be connected in tandem fashion with a like fixture so as to provide an assembled fixture for a variety of end uses and applications.
It is still another important, specific object of the invention to provide radiation fixture modules that are integrateable to form a specific designed fixture in cooperation with a bracket or rack wherein the assembled device may have a wide application of uses.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying figures.